


Welcome Back!

by Karla1209



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild domination Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/pseuds/Karla1209
Summary: Old Shatterhand and Winnetou were seperated for eight month. When they meet again in the West they can't wait to celebrate their reunion...





	Welcome Back!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts), [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> This is my first Story here and also my first PWP work and English is not my first language. So I apologize in advance :-)
> 
> link to the Winnetou slash discord here: https://discord.gg/m7xFdHJ

How long had we not seen each other! And now we met here, under the eyes of so many people who did not allow us to greet each other in the way I longed for since leaving the Apaches 8 months ago.  
  
At last the westmen scattered and everyone looked for a place to spent the night. Winnetou, however, declared that he wanted to circle the small forest once again, to be safe from any attackers. "My brother may go east, Winnetou goes west. In the middle, beyond the trees, we meet again. "  
  
At first I wanted to protest, I would rather go away with him or send others as scouts, but then I understood what he meant. He wanted us to meet each other at the point farthest from the companions' camp. So I agreed and made every effort to walk my part of the route attentive and not to hurry in the blind yearning for my beloved to the place where my pent-up desire should be fulfilled in mere moments.  
  
It took about half an hour to get to the point that Winnetou obviously had in mind. There were several larger boulders in the prairie bordering the forest, between which soft moss and lush grass grew. There we could escape the eyes of the companions.  
  
I didn’t have to wait long before my lover came out of the shadows of the trees.  
  
We hurried toward the other, but instead of embracing each other and kissing passionately, as I had intended, we stopped short at a distance and locked our eyes silently. Slowly Winnetou then raised his hand, touched my cheek gently with his fingertips and breathed: "How I longed for you!"  
  
Carefully, I pulled his hand to my mouth, kissed the fingers with which he had just touched me, and admitted: "I have missed you, too! I longed for you over seas and mountains, forests and valleys, lakes and deserts. I longed for the sound of your voice and for the glow of your wonderful eyes."  
  
Slowly I let my gaze slide down and back up to him, then cautiously, as if I fear he might just be a dream image that I possibly chase away by a touch, placed my hands on his cheeks and continued, gently kissing all the spots which I named: "I longed for your silky hair...., for your high cheekbones....., for your soft lips." Immediately he wanted to reciprocate the kiss, as my mouth fell short on his as a result of the last statement, but I pulled back and shook my head slightly. I was not finished yet with my greeting.  
  
"I've missed your strong arms," slowly letting my hands wander from his cheeks over his shoulders to his upper arms and from there to his hands, "and your gentle fingers." I continued my journey to his stomach where I put my hands under his hunting shirt and added, "I missed your velvet skin, your warmth, your closeness."  
  
And finally, when I realized that he was relaxing, that he wanted to give in to my touch and my slow play, I fulfilled my yearning that almost drove me crazy, "And I longed to kiss you, to taste you, to slide my tongue over your neck ... "  
  
Slowly, I did just that, put my face in the crook of his neck, kissed and licked my way gently up to his earlobe, and then on his cheek line to his mouth.  
  
And as our lips touched this time, I let him do what he wanted to do earlier, let him reciprocate the kiss, let his tongue play softly, then wildly and demanding with mine, while his hands wandered down my back to my buttocks, which he energetically embraced to pull me closer to him.  
  
After a felt eternity, in which we explored each other under soft moans with hands and tongues, as if we had not touched every inch of our bodies hundred times, he broke away from me, looked at me and said: "Let's not wait any longer. I want to feel you, all of you, without these clothes that still separate us. Follow me."

And he stepped forward among the boulders, where we continued our kisses in a well-hidden corner, while we began to free each other from all the layers of cloth and leather that were in our way. We opened buttons and laces without our tongues and lips parting from each other.

As I tugged at his clothes, he did the same with mine. However, without being able to look at his delicate fingers, he did not immediately succeed in opening the buttons of my pants, so he finally put his hand over the fabric of my leggings and touched my crotch with an almost impatient rumble, groping for my erection, which he finally enclosed with relish, as far as my clothes allowed him to do.  
  
For me it was easier, because even without being able to look, I managed to push aside the fabric of his loincloth, so that my fingertips soon touched his delicate skin, which stretched hot over his long hard cock.

I felt his member twitch at my touch and noticed how he deepened the kiss in an effort to get closer to me. He also increased the pressure of his hand, so that my desire for him was almost immeasurable and I literally had to push him away from me to be able to open the buttons of my pants to finally free my throbbing erection.  
  
As soon as this had happened, he impatiently dragged my pants down my thighs, letting his hand slip back to where I had chased him off against his will to be able to remove my clothes. He enclosed me with one hand, while his other one wandered over my back to my arse where he let his fingers disappear in the gap between my buttocks.  
  
My own hands had meanwhile returned to his middle. While one of them covered his testicles with gentle pressure, I slid the other's thumb over the tip of his member and could not help but let out a hungry groan caused by the feeling of the moisture that already covered the head of his cock.  
  
But as soon as he heard that sound, Winnetou closed my mouth again with his lips. I wanted to return the kiss, but his mouth only stayed briefly on mine, then, kissing and licking, moved in the direction of my ear, so that he could whisper to me: "We have to be quiet. The companions are still pretty close. They should not hear what we are doing here. "  
  
Deprived of any clear thought and even of the firmness of my voice, I only nodded, feeling Winnetou's fingers carefully searching my entrance. I almost had to bite my tongue to stop groaning. My lover, however, seemed to sense how difficult it was for me to be quiet, so he released my shaft from his hand to push two fingers of his right hand between my lips instead.  
  
"I want to be able to feel you, I want to be inside you again. So help me preparing you. Lick," he ordered in a harsh voice, so quiet and so close to my ear that I felt his warm breath on my skin. As my brain had already stopped to function properly, I didn’t obey immediately which seemed to confuse my beloved one so that he withdrew his fingers from my mouth, asking: "Will my Scharlih allow me to take what I long for since he left?"

Realizing that I had unsettled my Winnetou put a stab in my heart, causing me to grab his hand in an almost hectic hurry and pull it back to my mouth. "But of course I'll allow you," I stammered in almost uncontrollable excitement. And blushing deeply, I added: "I am yours. Take me!"  
  
These few words evidently sufficed to dispel Winnetou's remaining mastery over his arousal. As I pulled his fingers into my mouth, eager to suck on them and lick them, he literally pounced on me and nearly threw me backwards into the soft moss.

I followed his silent request, got out of my half-pulled pants and lay down on my back in the soft green upholstery. Winnetou knelt between my thighs, which I had spread wide to give him room, and I felt again blush rising in me as I noticed that he had directed his gaze to where he wanted to put his fingers soon.  
  
I closed my eyes, but my lover seemed to notice my shame and leaned over me, his wonderful dark hair touching my stomach and chest: "Look at me Scharlih. Don’t be ashamed. I love you. I want you. I want to see you, I want to feel you. I want to be part of your body and your soul. Open your eyes for me." I obeyed and the look into his dark eyes, veiled with lust, combined with all these kind words my reticent chief normally didn’t make nearly was enough to tip me over the edge of coming right on the spot.  
  
Winnetou must have noticed that too, because with an almost mischievous grin he said, "Winnetou will take what you have offered him, no matter if my brother has already found his salvation."  
  
Hearing these words, I could not suppress a deep rumble, but I concentrated on his fingers in my mouth so as not to get too loud and pulled him closer to me with both hands, so that our hard members touched each other. Upon that feeling my Winnetou elicited a soft moan. He knew he couldn’t stay silent for long in this position, which is why he tried to wriggle like snakes from my embrace to break the contact. At the same time he began a sweet torture on one of my nipples with the fingers of his free hand and he licked and sucked at the other one with his lips and his tongue.  
  
I, on the other hand, clawed myself into the moss on the left and right, on which I lay, to ground myself in this situation, in which my mind had long since given the lead to my body.  
  
Winnetou, however, withdrew his fingers from my mouth and also left my chest to kiss me again instead. He did so because he guessed that it would be even harder for me to be quiet, as soon as his wet fingers moved to my opening and began to circle it with gentle pressure.

I reared up under him, unable to control my ever-increasing excitement, without being able to give it any real expression. Already I hoped he would finally penetrate me with his slender fingers, when he pulled his hand back and led it to my mouth again, while he brought his lips very close to my ear and whispered: "I know that my Scharlih has not touched himself there in the time when we were separated. I do not want to hurt him. Give me more!"  
  
Greedily, I began to lick his fingers once more, while he started sucking on the side of my neck, but reluctantly relinquished this spot all too soon probably as he dreaded leaving too clear evidence of our reunion.  
  
Instead he wandered down my body, running his fingers between my buttocks in an effort to prepare my entrance, simultaneously sucking and nibbling tenderly but passionately and demanding on the inside of my thigh. I was sure that now he would leave his mark on my skin and the mere thought of carrying Winnetou's hickey excited me so much that I began to gasp again.  
  
Once more my lover recognized my misery and pushed his fingers into my mouth for the third time. But this time when he withdrew them to tease my entrance, I could not stand his touches anymore. I almost leaned into a sitting position and begged in incoherent sentence fragments: "I want you ... I need you ... in me. Take me... ! Now.... please!"  
  
And at the very moment my lover heard my plea, he sank his two moistened fingers inside me in a single steady thrust. Already this contact would have been enough to bring me to orgasm, had he not at the same time embraced the base of my hard member almost roughly with his other hand and pressed it together without mercy.  
  
Again I groaned relishly, so Winnetou withdrew from me, shut my mouth with his hand and admonished with a seemingly indignant shake of his head: "If my brother does not want me to leave him in this condition, he must learn to control himself. Will Scharlih promise me that? Will he stay quiet now?"  
  
I nodded eagerly so that he took his hand away and approached again to the point where he could enter my body. And while he did just that, I let go of the moss I had clawed at to put my own fist to my mouth. I had to be quiet, because I finally wanted to feel him completely.  
  
Winnetou, however, seemed to enjoy torturing me. For a long time he moved his fingers in and out in an almost torturously slow rhythm before he finally introduced a third.

At the same time he began to lick away the clear drops on my stomach, which even his hard grip could not prevent from dripping down from the head of my aching cock. Then he wandered back to my face, his fingers staying inside my shuddering body, nodding at me to take my fist away and he started kissing me deeply and passionately. Only when we were about to run out of air did he pull himself back a little and asked in a dark voice: "When did my brother indulged in tasting himself the last time? Let’s see if there is more to taste."  


I could not answer because I was focused too much on not screaming out loud at the fact that asking this question Winnetou touched simultaneously the point in me that made me see stars. He repeated his movements a few more times, then he suddenly withdrew from me, releasing my shaft as well, and instead knelt between my thighs so that his hard cock came to rest at my entrance.

And hissing through his teeth he said: „How I missed you! How I longed for you! Let me make you mine again!“ And before I could react, he pressed himself inside me in one steady stroke.

This movement was already nearly too much for me. I felt the orgasm roll up and reached helplessly for my stiff member, clasping its base now with my own hand to prevent me from spilling, while I bit on the knuckles of my other hand, which I had put again in front of my mouth, so as not to moan loudly.  
  
Winnetou, too, seemed overwhelmed by his feelings for a moment, not daring to move within me, but tossing his head back and closing his eyes, letting out his breath he had apparently held for a moment in a low hiss. Only then did he turn his attention back to me and realized what I was doing.  
  
Slowly he bent down to me, spreading my legs even further, and came to lie with his upper body on mine. And as he ran his hand gently over my cheek and through my hair, he took my fist away with the other, kissed my knuckles, into which my teeth had dug clear traces and then whispered: "Winnetou is proud of the self-control his brother shows. But he wants to see how long it lasts."  
  
With that, he closed the gap between our lips, pushing his tongue into my mouth, kissing me deeply and passionately, and began to move inside me. At first, in gentle, tiny motions. He pulled back a bit, then pushed himself forward again. But then these movements became faster, harder, deeper.

I grunted and groaned into his mouth, but if I had thought that these movements were already the pinnacle of what Winnetou could do to me, I was wrong. Suddenly he straightened up, changing the angle at which he powerfully penetrated me and with his next thrust touched that point again.  
  
At the same time, he shut my mouth with his hand just in time to stifle my pleasure scream, while he used the other one to close it around mine, which still held my hard cock.  
  
If I initially believed that he wanted to help me postpone my salvation, I soon realized that he had other things in mind. Because now, with our united hands, he began powerfully massaging my cock in the rhythm of his thrusts, and, as if that double stimulation had not been more than I could endure, threatened in the tone of mock: "Old Shatterhand has broken his promise, now he will have to endure the punishment. I will forbid him to hold back any longer." And once more approaching my ear, he said, "And yet I will not stop taking what I desire."  
  
His thrusts, his touch, his words were too much for me. I could no longer oppose the lust that rolled over me now! And so I came so violently that my senses almost faded and that my juice spilled on my chest almost up to my neck.

Winnetou, however, was not impressed by it, but grabbed my hips and thrusted into my body with undiminished vigor, bringing me now, that I had lived through my high, a mixture of torment and pleasure that almost drove me mad.  
  
I did not know if I should cry in pain or groan lustily, I did not know if I should plead him to stop or to hit me harder, but I knew for a fact that I trusted him and that he did all this to give me the highest pleasure.  
  
And so I did nothing, except to dig my fingers back into the ground and whimper softly, overwhelmed by the feelings my lover gave me. He seemed to notice what effort it meant for me to be quiet, which is why he let go off my hips and instead used two fingers of his right hand to spread the traces of my orgasm on my chest, then shoved these fingers between my lips again to let me taste my own juice.  
  
At the same time the chief declared - and I became aware that his own lust made speaking much more difficult for him than usual: "My brother has become dirty, he will have to eliminate this mess. But Winnetou wants to help him."  
  
And with that he grabbed my fist with his other hand, smeared my fingers into my release and then took these fingers between his lips, where he began to suck on them passionately.  
  
He repeated this procedure until my chest was clean again, but after he had cleaned my fingers once, he just watched me lick greedily drop by drop from his repeatedly offered hand, with which he simultaneously suffocated my pleasure screams.

All the while he pushed further into me, stimulating my hypersensitive testicles, my flaccid cock, my erect nipples with his free hand over and over again and I wanted him to stop, but at the same time I wished that it would never end.  
  
Step by step, I felt him lose his rhythm, approaching his climax, noticed his disability to sustain control of his movements. Already I thought he would pour into me now, when suddenly he withdrew from me, lay down again on my chest and belly to come close to my ear and asked me: "Do you want to taste Winnetou, too?"  
  
Overwhelmed by my feelings, it was impossible for me to speak. So I only nodded silently and perceived as if through a veil that Winnetou left his place between my thighs to position one knee to the left and one to the right of my head and instead of his fingers pushed his stiff member into my mouth.  
  
Full of desire, I immediately began to lick and suck, slid my tongue over the slit on the head of his twitching cock to lick away the countless pleasurable drops that steadily left him. At the same time I grabbed his hips to prevent him from eluding me, because I wanted to take him even deeper, wanted to bring him to the highest pleasure, wanted to make him loose his mind the same way he did with mine.  
  
But I had miscalculated when I thought my punishment was over. Only a short while, the chief indulged in my treatment, then he leaned forward, lay down on me and then took my still limp member in his mouth.

 

Again I groaned, but pulled him even closer to muffle the sounds of my lust in his lap. As I struggled to fully absorb him, I felt his hands wandering between my buttocks again, and before I knew what was happening to me, he sank two fingers of each hand inside me to once again stimulate that over-sensitive point in me that drove me into madness.  
  
Space and time were blurred. I was only feeling, only lust, only object of his and my desire. To feel him simultaneously in my mouth, in my arse and around my stiffening member seemed too much and yet not enough.  
  
However, I felt that his self-control would be over soon. His movements became more hectic, he too could no longer resist a soft, muffled groan and when he finally came and found his salvation deep down in my throat, for the second time I could no longer hold back.  
  
A flash of bright colors exploded in my mind, then the sweet anguish that my lover gave me turned into a second all consuming orgasm and I felt him drink my salvation as I did with his.  
  
Only slowly did we come to our senses after this encounter. Unable to open my eyes, I felt the chief pull away from me, descend from me and nestle against my side. Full of tenderness, he buried his face in the crook of my neck, put a leg and an arm over my tired and sweaty body, and finally breathed into my ear the words that meant the world to me, "I love you."

 


End file.
